Universal Studios Louisiana
Universal Studios Louisiana '''is a film industry-themed amusement park at Universal Resort Louisiana, featuring rides and attractions mostly based on pop culture properties, such as Universal's vast works and licensed properties. Licensed properties included at Universal Studios Louisiana TBA Promotional info Lights, camera, action! Welcome to the world premiere movie and television studio-based theme park of Universal Studios Louisiana, where you become a star by riding the most amazing rides, and experience entertainment all based on most-loved motion pictures, television, music, and video game productions come to life. And also greet your favorite stars along the way, all located at eight sections. Areas '''Main Studio Center The first of the eight zones of the theme park, centered around movie making. Attractions *'Hollywood Walk of Fame' - a replica of the pathway with stars showing the names of famous celebrities. Map Info: *'E.T Adventure '- A dark ride where visitors follow E.T. on his adventures back home. Map Info: *'Hollywood Rip Ride Rocket '- a X-Coaster built by German manufacturer Maurer Söhne. With a height of 167 feet (51 m), a length of 3,800 feet (1,200 m), and a top speed of 65 miles per hour (105 km/h), it is the largest X-Coaster in the world. Some of the special features are that riders are recorded during the entire 1 minute and 37 second ride and can choose one of thirty songs to listen to during the experience. Map Info: TBA *'Lights, Camera, Action!' - a stunt show that shows how movies are made. Map Info: 'Become part of the production team! *'Men in Black: Alien Attack '-' '''an interactive shoot-em-up gallery where visitors must catch the aliens appearing in the Men in Black movies. '''Map info: Ride your way to zap aliens who are on the loose in the city. * Universal 4D Theater - A 3D theater shows three 3D films. **'Fraggle Rock Adventure 4D '- A 3D film attraction based on Jim Henson's 1980s classic Fraggle Rock. Map info: 'Sport on your "Fraggle-Vision" glasses for the amazing 3D experience that make you dance your cares away, starring Gobo, Mokey, Red, Wembley, and Boober **'Shrek 4D - a 3D film centered around the adventures of Shrek and his friends. Map Info **'Back to the Future: The 4-D Movie' - a 4D movie where guests take a seat on Doc Brown's DeLorean. Map Info: *'PBS Kids Live! '- a stage show based on PBS Kids shows. Map info: Clap along, sing along, and learn along with all you're favorite characters from the PBS Kids shows, such as Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Curious George, Arthur, Bob the Builder, and Dinosaur Train *'Transformers: The Ride 4D' - a 3D motion based dark ride. Map Info: TBA Stores *'Universal Studios Store' - TBA *'Shrek's Ye Shoppe' - a gift store which sells Shrek-themed merchandise. Theme: Shrek movies Restaurants *'Universal's Hollywood Dine-In' - a large restaurant which sells mostly Italian and American cuisine. *'Louie's Italian Restaurant' - *'Starbucks' - Snacks and drinks *'Universal's Ice Cream Stand' - an ice cream stand. NBC Central The second zone of the park, featuring media of the NBC. With only three attractions, it is the smallest area of the park. Attractions * NBC Center - an indoor interactive attraction aimed to allow guest to take on their experience by becoming a star for NBC television programs in many genres, such as news, sitcoms, etc., while standing on the green screen. Map info: ''' Become a television personality for NBC's television programs, in the interactive experience. TBA. * '''Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon - TBA. Map Info: ' Board the unique “flying theater” and it’s you versus Jimmy as you find yourself speeding down the show’s hallways and through the busy streets of midtown Manhattan, rumbling down into the city’s subways, soaring over skyscrapers and diving into the East River as you hurtle neck and neck towards the finish line. Will you take down "The Tonight Show" host in a blaze of glory, or will Jimmy’s taunts leave you in the dust? * '''The Blacklist: Crime Roller '- a motion simulator ride loosely based on The Blacklist. 'Map Info: '''TBA 'Seussville The third section of the park. It is mostly aimed at young children up to age 11. Attractions *'Oh the Stories You'll Hear!' - a stage show where one of the best Dr. Seuss stories come to life. Map Info: 'TBA *'One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish '- a aerial carousel-style ride based on the book of the same name.'Map Info: 'Take a musical spin around the sky in this musical ride *'The Cat in the Hat Knows A Lot About That! - A dark ride based on the children's TV series on the same name. Map Info: 'TBA *'Lorax's Tree Park '- a playground based on the 2012 movie. '''Map Info: '''Play ans explore through the world of trees, guarded by the Lorax, who speaks for the trees *'Caro-Seuss-el - a carousel with various creatures from the books of Dr. Seuss. Map Info: '''TBA '''Stores *'The Seuss Store '- a store where various books from Dr. Seuss as well as some merchandise products can be bought. Restaurants *'Green Eggs & Ham '- a small restaurant. Snacks and drinks *'Moose Juice, Goose Juice' - a drink stand. *'Hop on Pop Ice Cream Shop '- an ice cream stand. 'Egypt' The fourth section of the park is centered around the horror-adventure film series The Mummy Attractions *'The Revenge of the Mummy - '''a dark ride in which guests visit an ancient temple, only to be chased by the undead spirit of the pharaoh. '''Map Info: '''TBA '''Stores' *'Carter's Curiosities' - a store which sells replicas of historical artifacts of Ancient Egypt. Restaurants *'Oasis Spice Café' - a cafe centered around Egyptian temples. The Wizarding World of Harry Potter at Universal Studios Lousiana A fifth section based on J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter ''book series and Warner Bros.' ''Harry Potter ''film franchise. It consists two sub-areas such as Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. '''Theme: 'Harry Potter ''book and film series '''Attractions' * Hogwarts Express '''- a transporting people mover train attraction located in Universal Resort Lousiana. It transports visitors between Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley at Universal Studios Lousiana and Forbidden Forest at Universal Metazoa. 'Map info: '''From the wizarding school into the world of myths and owls, you will experience a magical safari. ''Theme: ' ''Harry Potter book and film series Hogsmeade A sub-zone with in The Wizarding World of Harry Potter based on a village of the same name. It's also homed to the Hogwarts Castle. Attractions * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey - a dark ride. Map info: TBA. Theme: Harry Potter. Height restriction: 48”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''dark ride * '''Professor Snape's School of Potions - a small interactive attraction in which visitors create a potion from a variety of ingredients. Stores * Ollivanders - a store which sells the replicas of wands from the Harry Potter ''films. * '''Filch's Emporium of Confiscated Goods' – a gift store which sells toys, Harry Potter books, apparel, movie prop replicas, chess sets, and other treasures. Theme: Harry Potter Restaurants * Three Broomsticks – a restaurant which serves salads, fish & chips, shepherd's pie, soup, salads, Butterbeer, etc. Theme: ' ''Harry Potter '''Snacks and drinks * Sweets from Honeydukes – a candy and snack store. Diagon Alley A section sub-zone of the The Wizarding World of Harry Potter based on a town of the same name. Attractions * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts - a dark ride based on the attraction of the same name at Universal Studios Florida. Map info: TBA. Theme: Harry Potter. Height restriction: 42”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''dark ride '''Stores * Diagon Alley Library '''- TBA * '''Zonko's - a store which sells joke articles, like whoopie cushions etc. * Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions - a store which sells clothing apparel based on the Harry Potter franchise. * Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment - a gift shop located near the building containing the attraction Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts, which sells wizarding apparel. Restaurants * The Leaky Cauldron - a restaurant which serves British delicacies, like Fish'n'Chips. Snacks and drinks * Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour '''- a small ice-cream stand. '''Tooniversal The sixth section of Universal Studios Louisiana, which focuses on cartoons, both old and new. Attractions *'Me Ship, the Olive '- TBA. Map Info: 'TBA *'Popeye's River Rescue '- a river rapid water ride featuring Popeye. '''Map Info: '''TBA *'Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls '- a log flume ride based on Jay Ward's 1960s cartoon. '''Map Info: '''TBA *'Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster '- a junior rollercoaster hosted by Woody Woodpecker. '''Map Info: '''TBA *'Felix the Cat House '- a walkthrough attraction themed around the home of Felix the Cat, simular to Mickey's House and Minnie's House. '''Map Info: '''TBA *'The Smurfs Play Village '- a juvinalie play area based on ''The Smurfs ''franchise by Peyo. '''Map Info: '''TBA * '''The Loud House: The Fun House '- an interactive walkthrough funhouse based on Nickelodeon's animated television series. 'Map Info: '''TBA * '''Adventure Time: Rocket Time '- TBA. 'Map Info: '''TBA * '''Fairly Odd-Parents: The Ride to Fairy World! '- TBA. 'Map Info: '''TBA *'We Bare Bears Sling Shot! '- a drop tower based on Cartoon Network series. '''Map Info: '''TBA *'The Powerpuff Coaster '- a rollercoaster based ''The Powerpuff Girls 2016 reboot. 'Map Info: '''TBA *'Ben 10 Alien Twister '- a Disk-O ride based on ''Ben 10 series. 'Map Info: '''TBA *'Rugrats Playroom '''- an indoor play area based on one of the Nicktoon classics. '''Map Info: '''TBA '''Stores *'Popeye's Lighthouse' *'Woody Woodpecker's Nest '- a small koisk * Say Cheese! Photo Shop * Royal Woods Mall *'Cartoon Network Store' Restaurants *'Popeye's Spinach Place' - a restaurant which is focused on Popeye's favourite dish, spinach. *'Finn and Jake's Everything Burrito Restaurant '- a Mexican restaurant. *'Gus' Games and Grub '- an arcade and pizza place based on the location of the same name from the Nickelodeon TV series "The Loud House". *'WBB Food Truck' *'Mr. Smoothy' *'CN Feast' Snacks & Drinks *'Tooniversal Snack Stand' Springfield A section sub-land based on an Fox's popular animated sitcom The Simpsons. Theme: ''The Simpsons'' Attractions * The Simpson Ride - an IMAX motion simulator ride. Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: ''The Simpsons''. Height restriction: 40”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'simulator ride * '''Krusty the Clown's Crazy Upsy-Daisy Drop Tower '- a child-sized drop tower attraction hosted by Krusty the Clown. '''Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: ''The Simpsons''. Height restriction: 36”-52". Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'drop tower * '''Kang & Kodos' Twirl 'n' Hurl ''- an aerial carousel ride based on The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror specials.Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: ''The Simpsons''. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'aerial carousel *'Itchy's Ball Spinner '- a spinning UFO ride *'Lisa's Teaparty Rock '- a child-sized teacup ride *'Bart's Skateboard Spin '''- a spinning ride '''Stores * Kwik-E-Mart - 'a shop which sells all kind of Simpsons merchandise, like toys, shirts, posters etc. *'Mapple Store *'The Leftorium' *'Toys R Us' *'Towne Center at Springfield Glenne' Restaurants * Moe's Tavern - a small cafe which sells beverage. * Krusty Burger - a burger restaurant. *'Lard Lad Donuts '- a donut takeaway. Meet-n-Greet characters * Homer Simpson * Marge Simpson * Bart Simpson * Lisa Simpson * Maggie Simpson * Krusty the Clown Despicable Me: Gru's Neighborhood A second sub-zone based on Universal Pictures /Illumination's Despicable Me franchise. Theme: Despicable Me''franchise '''Attractions' * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem - a simulator ride featuring the characters from the Despicable Me movies. Map info: Ride along with your favorite yellow fellows, but watch out for the purple minions. Height restriction: 40”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'simulator ride * '''Club Minions '- am interactive dance party hosted by the yellow minions. 'Map info: '''You're invited for a party with the yellow minions! * '''Silly Fun Land '- a play area themed after the fictional park of the same name. '''Map info: '''TBA * '''Minions: Road to VillainCon - a dark ride based on 2015 film Minions. Map info: '''Follow the minions as they head off to the VillainCon. '''Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''dark ride '''Stores * Minion Mart - a store which sells Minion-themed Merchandise. * Paradise Mall - a mini-sized mall based on the location from Despicable Me 2. It serves as the location of Salsa & Salsa, Bake My Day, and Eagle Hair Club, the latter which sells apparel. Restaurants * Salsa & Salsa - a Mexican restaurant which sells Chilli con carne, burritos, churros, tacos, etc. * Bake My Day - a bakery located inside the Paradise Mall. * Pig's Spleen - a tavern. Snacks and Drinks * Despicable Ice Cream -''' an ice cream bar. '''Meet-n-Greet Characters * Gru * Agnes * Edith * Margo * The Minions Looney Tunes Central The third sud-area themed to Warner Bros.' Looney Tunes. Attractions *'The Looney Tunes Ride 4D '- a 3D motion simulator ride. Map info: Hop on the ACME Jet Rocket for the wackiest 3D blasting flight chase through the world of Looney Tunes! Height restriction: 40". Theme: Looney Tunes *'Spinning Taz '- a spinning teacup ride based on a Looney Tune character Tasmanian "Taz" Devil. Map info: TBA. Height restriction: 42". Theme: Tasmanian "Taz" Devil *'Bugs & Daffy Live' - a holographic live show starring Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. Map info: 'TBA *'Foghorn Leghorn's Play Farm '''- an outdoor interactive play area for young guest themed around Foghorn's barn. ''Map info: ''TBA. ''Theme: 'TBA *'Wile E. Coyote vs. Road Runner Coaster- a dueling family rollercoaster centered around Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote. Map: TBA. Height restriction: 48". Theme: Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Stores *'Elmer Fudd's Looney Hut '- a gift shop which sells Looney Tunes-based merchandise, like shirts, mugs, posters etc. Restaurants *'Porky Pig's Dine-In - '''a restaurant which sells salads, hamburgers, etc. '''DC Action Area' The seventh area of the park which focuses on the superheroes and villains of the DC universe. Attractions *'Superman: Escape from Krypton '- a flying rollercoaster based on Superman. Map info:'' ''TBA. Theme: '''Superman. '''Height restriction: 56”. *'Joker's Crazy Drop - '''a drop tower themed around the Joker. '''Map info: ''TBA. '''Theme: The Joker. *'Flash Fast Coaster - '''a rollercoaster themed after Flash. '''Map info: ''TBA. '''Theme: The Flash. *'The LEGO Batman Ride '- a dark ride based on the 2017 spin-off movie. *'Aquaman's Dive Coaster' - a splashcoaster. Stores *'Gotham Apparel' - a gift store which sells only Batman-themed merchandise. Theme: Batman *'Superman's Kryptonian Store' - a gift store which sells Superman-themed merchandise. This gift shop marks a contrast with Gotham Apparel. Theme: Superman Restaurants *'Restaurant of Justice' - a restaurant which sells mostly American cuisine. Meet-n-Greet characters *Batman *Superman *Wonder Woman *Flash *Green Lantern *Aquaman *Cyborg *The Joker 'Super Nintendo World at Universal Studios Louisiana' The eighth and final area of the park. It focuses on the games of Nintendo. Nintendo Plaza Attractions * Donkey Kong: Mine Cart Cruise '''- a Wild Mouse coaster based on ''Donkey Kong ''series. '''Map: TBA. Height restriction: 42". Theme: TBA * Star Fox: Lylat Wars - an interactive motion simulator ride based on Star Fox ''franchise. '''Map:' TBA. Height restriction: 40". Theme: Star Fox * Metroid Encounter '- a dark ride based on ''Metroid. '''Map: TBA. Height restriction: 52". Theme: Metroid * Pikmin Playground '- a kids' play area themed to ''Pikimin. * 'Flying Kirby '- a ride similar to Dumbo the Flying Elephant, but themed to Kirby * '''Search for the Eight Melodies - an interactive attraction in which visitors must search for music notes per the park's app. * Smashing in 3D - an all-original 3D movie produced for the park, featuring Mario and his friends from the Nintendo universes. * F-Zero Knight Cup - a steel rollercoaster based on the racing game F-Zero. * Wings of Icarus - a hanging coaster based on the Kid Icarus video games. * Legend of the Fire Emblem - a stunt show. Stores * Nintendo Emporium - a large gift shop which sells various Nintendo merchandise. * Game & Watch Photoshop - TBA * The Drug Store * Chibi-Robo's Toy Factory Restaurants * The Wii Diner - a restaurant which also offers Wii Fit workouts. * Mute City Takeaway * Chef Kawasaki's Kitchen * Cranky's Snacks and drinks * Ice Climber's Ice Cream Shoppe * Doc Louis's Chocolate Club Mushroom Kingdom - A Mario Universe The first sub-zone of Super Nintendo World, which focuses on the games of the Mario universe. Attractions *'Peach's Castle' *'Super Mario Ride' *'Yoshi's Carousel Island' *'Escape from Bowser's Castle' - a rollercoaster. *'Captain Toad's Treasure Playground' *'Mario Kart Race Track' *'WarioWare Crazy Arcade!' *'Luigi's Mansion '- a haunted house based on the video game of the same name. Stores *'Super Mario Super-Store' Restaurants *'Mario & Luigi's Pizza' *'Peach & Toad's Mushroom Café' *'Bowser's Burgers' *'Starbeans Café' Snacks and drinks *'Yoshi's Cookie Factory' Hyrule -''' '''The World of Zelda The second sub-zone of Super Nintendo World. It is mostly based on the Zelda franchise. Attractions * Voyage of the Red Lion - a water ride which takes elements from The Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass. * The Lost Woods - a maze in which visitors venture the Lost Woods, while avoiding enemies and the mischievous Skull Kid. * Lake Hylia - an artifical lake. * The Hyrule Bazaar '''- a small indoor attraction. Guests can earn Rupees by playing various minigames, like the Slingshot Shooting Gallery. '''Stores * The Happy Mask Shop '''- a gift shop run by the Happy Mask Salesman. * '''Malo Mart - a small supermarket-like gift shop in which visitors can spend their Rupees for a variety of items. Restaurants * Telma's Bar - TBA Annual entertainment, parades and events A Celebration of Harry Potter - TBA 'Universal Superstar Parade '- an annual parade with your favourite characters from movies, TV shows and video games. 'Mardi Gras '- a parade which takes place in February. The date will change depending on the year. 'Rock of Glory '- a concert festival featuring various christian rock idols performing with famous christian songs. 'June Concert Week '- a summer concert festival showcasing today's hottest music artists performing songs in different genres, like rock, pop, country, hip-hop, R&B, jazz, etc. Occurring whole month of June. 'Otakunami '- TBA Halloween events * 'Halloween Fun at Universal Studios '- TBA * 'Hollywood of Horror '- TBA 'Joy to the World at Universal Studios '- TBA Park hours TBA Trivia * TBA See also TBA Category:Fanon Category:Theme Parks Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Unfinished articles Category:Louisiana